


for the birthday boy

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Birthday Presents, Cheesy, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: "Happy birthday, Tony."Tony looks up at him in disbelief. "Wait, it's my birthday?" Tony asks Steve. Of course Tony would forget his own birthday. "Yes, Tony. It's your birthday today," Steve simply replies. Tony is still confused, and so he looks down at Steve's present as though it held the secrets of the universe.JARVIS's disembodied voice comes through. "Today is May 29th, sir. Happy birthday," The AI greets, sounding amused.[Although it's late, happy birthday Tony Stark!]





	for the birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to have this done on the date but i procrastinated and i had no ideas so here we are lmfao
> 
> happy birthday tony!! we love you 3000!!
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

The familiar sounds of work being done in Tony's workshop filled Steve's senses as he stepped right in it. Steve smiled to himself. Tony was up to something again, and of course it meant he was going to have somewhat of a workshop binge which would eventually last for days once again. It was just Tony being Tony, the way he is.  
  
And it seemed as if Tony had forgotten today's occasion for some reason.  
  
Today was Tony's birthday, and he had been preparing for it for a week ever since he saw the scribbled reminder on his calendar in fat, red letters. Steve was adamant to get the engineer a gift this year, since last year Tony had given him a very expensive set of color pencils for his own birthday, and he felt as though he had to give something back in return. It wasn't much, but he didn't really know what to give.   
  
After all, what do you give to a man who has everything he could ever desire? Tony was a billionaire for god's sake, and Steve really didn't have any idea as to what would be a good enough gift that Tony didn't already have.  
  
So here he was, striding inside the workshop with his gift hidden behind him, and he just hoped it would be good enough.  
  
"Hey, Tony."   
  
Tony jolts up and accidentally lets go of the soldering iron in his hands. It clutters onto the table, still very hot. " _Holy shit!_ Jesus Christ, Steve. I have a heart condition!"  
  
"You _had_ a heart condition," Steve corrects.  
  
Tony waves him off. "Sure, whatever, Spangles. Look, I know you can be all stealthy and everything, but could you at least warn me of your big entrance sometimes? I was kind of preoccupied here." Tony flails and gestures to the table. Steve just raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Actually, sir, I notified you two minutes ago about the arrival of Captain Rogers," JARVIS chimes in. "Although it seemed you were _very_ _unresponsive_ at the time," The AI adds.  
  
Tony rolls his eyes and stands up. "Very helpful, JARVIS. I might donate you to a nearby community college if you don't stop sassing me with that attitude."  
  
"Now," he turns to Steve, "what brings you to my chocolate factory, big guy?" Tony asks.  
  
Steve takes a deep breath. It was time. He tries to approach Tony without running. His nerves were riveting with energy and excitement to give his gift.   
  
"Well, I was just gonna hand you this," Steve says. He gives the rectangular package containing his gift to Tony's open hands with a smile pulling his lips. Steve watches Tony's face morph into a surprised but confused expression.   
  
"Happy birthday, Tony."   
  
Tony looks up at him in disbelief. "Wait, it's my birthday?" Tony asks Steve. Of course Tony would forget his own birthday. "Yes, Tony. It's your birthday today," Steve simply replies. Tony is still confused, and so he looks down at Steve's present as though it held the secrets of the universe.  
  
JARVIS's disembodied voice comes through. "Today is May 29th, sir. Happy birthday," The AI greets, sounding amused.   
  
Tony stares determinedly at what Steve handed him like he was in some train of thought. Steve couldn't help but huff out a laugh. Tony was still processing the fact that it was his birthday and it was a bit hilarious to see him in that state.  
  
"Huh," Tony hums. Steve watches as Tony's lips pull up at the corners slowly. Tony looks up at him, and a genuine but rare smile plays on his lips. He looks ecstatic and gleeful, the edges of his eyes crinkling.  
  
Then Tony reaches up, on the tip of his toes, and plants a soft kiss on Steve's cheek. Steve is perpetually surprised, his eyes widening and a blush makes its way onto his face. Steve is frozen in place. Tony chuckles. "Thank you," Tony tells him with fond. Steve snaps out of his daze. "You're welcome," Steve utters breathlessly.  
  
"What's this?" Tony then asks. He begins to open the package, carefully pulling off the gold ribbon and peeling off the tape slowly to not rip the metallic red wrapping paper. "It's a little something I made for you. I hope you like it," Steve says nervously as he finishes processing the kiss Tony gave him on the cheek. Tony smiles up at the soldier, and slowly, he unravels Steve's gift.  
  
Steve decided last week to paint something for Tony, since if he couldn't buy him a present, he could just make the engineer one. He bought a large canvas and thought about painting Tony's arc reactor. So he did.  
  
It was on the center of the canvas, glowing the bright electric blue it always showed. It was nestled in the middle of red roses that faded out to black right at the edges. Around the arc reactor were the words: 'Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart' in white paint and crisp, bold, letters. On the bottom right of the canvas was Steve's signature, a simple S and R on the corner.  
  
Tony was at a loss for words. "Steve, this is—wow. It's beautiful," Tony replies rather breathlessly. He clutches the painting to his chest, a big smile on his face. He looks at Steve with his eyes twinkling, and Steve's breath hitches. "I _love_ it."  
  
Steve grins. "Good to know." He catches a slight pink color on Tony's cheeks. "Uh, I'll see you later, Tony. Thanks for having me. Happy birthday," Steve hurriedly adds, turning on his heel and making his way to the door. He was able to give his present and that was good enough.  
  
Steve was about to step out of the workshop when he hears Tony's voice. "Steve! Wait!" Tony yells, and he turns around to see Tony set aside Steve's painting on the table. "I need to give you something," Tony says, walking to Steve in a few strides. Steve is puzzled, until Tony grabs his shirt and yanks Steve down to meet the engineer's lips.  
  
Tony was kissing him, god. The kiss was more of their teeth clacking and their faces mashed together, but once Tony tilted his head, it was more than _perfect_. Steve can feel himself respond immediately, his own arms coming wrap around Tony's waist. The kiss remained innocent but still full of passion, Steve putting all of his affection into it as he can muster. He hears Tony let out a small sigh in his mouth, and eventually he lets go of Steve's shirt to circle his arms around Steve's neck.  
  
They part when the need for oxygen becomes apparent, and Steve doesn't wanna let Tony go. He touches his forehead to Tony's own and stares deep into Tony's soft hazel eyes. Steve feels his chest go full and his stomach explode with butterflies.   
  
"So that's what you wanted to give me?"  
  
Tony nods, a little blush settling on his cheeks. "I figured a kiss on the cheek wasn't enough," Tony purrs. "And that seemed alright with you anyway, Captain Handsome."   
  
"I hope you're willing to give me more," Steve replies playfully, pulling Tony close and cupping Tony's ass. Tony lets out a small whimper and smirks. "I have a _lot_ of kisses to spare just for you, Steve," Tony whispers.  
  
Tony kisses him again, his sweet lips melting on Steve's own, and Steve forgets anything else that isn't Tony's mouth on his for a while.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had an alternate version for this but i picked this one instead bc it seemed much better
> 
> i wanted to upload it but its basically the same as this lol
> 
> once again, hbd tony stark!!!
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
